You're Mine
by Kobito
Summary: When Ryūzetsu and Naruto were about to pierced by Satori's claw, Naruto managed to pull both of them out of the way. It's been around two years since they went there separate ways after the Hozukijo ordeal. When they meet again in Kusagakure will they remember the bond they shared? Request by: AerisHozuki A NarutoXRyūzetsu One-Shot


**Hey everybody! I'm still around XD I'm making progress with my NaruSasu fic, and it shouldn't take weeks for me to get it posted. I'm working on Shinobi University too, just be patient with me XD**

**This One-Shot was Requested by: AerisHozuki**

**Yes, I do Requests XD I'll tell you more about that at the end of this One-Shot. I hope you like it! :D**

**I don't own Naruto...If I did...then I would be getting fat off ramen or...something...**

* * *

Ryūzetsu gasped and placed both her hands over the wound on her side; trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't understand; Satori's claw should have impaled her abdomen, but instead only scraped her side. Had her timing been off? She then took notice of the strong arms wrapped around, holding her tightly to his chest.

"And you call me the idiot?" her eyes traveled up to the blonde ninja; he had a small smirk on his face and his blue gaze was warm and comforting.

"Naruto?!" Ryūzetsu's eyes widened. "You were about to killed by that monster! I saw you! I was going-" Naruto placed his hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"It was a shadow clone, Ryūzetsu." Naruto smiled.

Ryūzetsu could feel her muscles loosen until she noticed she was basically sitting on his lap then they tensed up again. She looked up at him, a pale pink blush starting to flush her cheeks. She was happy that his eye color had returned to its natural blue instead of yellow, and the orange marking on his eyes had faded away as well. He looked like the Naruto she had grown close to over their stay at Hozukijo.

"Relax Ryū-chan," Naruto grinned. "Old man Mui is going to keep that overgrown monkey still while I hit it with my jutsu."

"It's a bird-thing, Naruto." Ryūzetsu tried to give him an annoyed glare but failed. "Not a monkey."

"Whatever." Naruto playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. "You wait here," he lowered her off his lap and onto the soft soil; brushing her bangs out of her face. "I'll be back."

She watched as he made his way back towards Satori. He moved so confidently; didn't he have any fear of dying at all? Ryūzetsu's eyes lowered to the ground; Naruto had been a good ally for this mission. No, he had been a good friend to her during this whole ordeal. Maybe he had grown to mean a little more to her than she had anticipated? She strongly believed she would never feel that way towards someone else after Muku had died; but there was just something about Naruto. He was very alluring. He was kind, protective, hard headed, and he knew exactly what he believed in and had the strength to back it up.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Ryūzetsu looked up just in time to see Naruto make a direct hit on Satori with his jutsu. She bit her lip, worrying that he might have over done it with his technique. She felt immediate relief when she saw him walking towards her; it was more like stumbling/limping. When he got closer, he tripped over debris from a building; instead of trying to catch himself he fell forward, pulling Ryūzetsu to the ground with him. He wrapped his arms around her again; not caring that were lying together on the ground, outside a prison, with a bunch of prisoners and fellow Konoha ninja around them.

"Cuddle with me," Naruto mumbled, burying his face into her chest.

"N-Naruto," Ryūzetsu stuttered, her face flushing bright red. "There are people here."

Naruto tilted his head slightly so he could look up with her without having to remove his face from her chest. "Do you think I care who sees me with the one I love?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ryūzetsu's voice was barely over a whisper, still trying to process what she just heard.

"Heh," Naruto smiled faintly, his eyes were glazed over and his arms were loosening around her. She could tell he was struggling to keep conscious. "I love you Ryū-chan…" his voice became slightly slurred and his head rolled back against her chest; finally letting unconsciousness take over.

Ryūzetsu wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her body as possible. She put one hand on his head, tangling her fingers into his spiky hair. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." She whispered and gently kissed the top of his head.

* * *

Ryūzetsu shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, and rubbing her hands against her arms; trying to preserve heat. The spring in Kusagakure was also beautiful; the flowers bloomed again, the grass fields turned from brown back to green, it was truly a wonderful sight. The winter in Kusagakure wasn't exactly pleasant. They also had a harsh winter; tons of snow littered all over the village, gusts of freezing winds was frequent, and it was almost always snowing. Ryūzetsu didn't even bother picking up her feet because they would just sink back into the four foot deep snow; so she shuffled along back to her apartment.

Ryūzetsu's teeth began to chatter as another gust of wind hit her directly in the face; blowing her hair back as well as her scarf. She really hated winter.

"Pretty cold weather, eh Ryū-chan?"

She spun around and clasped her hand on her shuriken pouch. What she saw was certainly a surprise. Of all people she didn't expect to see Naruto Uzumaki.

It had been around two years since she and Naruto had gone their separate ways after the whole Hozukijo ordeal. She hadn't even got to say goodbye to a conscious Naruto; his village just carried him away while he was still knocked out from chakra exhaustion. She hated to see him go; she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be there for him, she wanted to give him the love he deserved; but she knew it wasn't possible.

The years had been kind to Naruto. He had grown taller and a lot more muscular. He traded in his orange tracksuit for the standard Jonin uniform; but instead of the clothes underneath being the usual dark blue color, they were orange. His hair had also grown slightly longer, his side bangs now reached the middle of his cheeks; they should've been longer but she assumed that he cuts them.

"It's been a long time," Naruto grinned as he unzipped his flak jacket and slipped it off. She stood there, still shivering, unsure of what to say as he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Was all she managed to say; keeping her arms inside of the sleeveless jacket and holding it together with one hand.

They stood there in silence for a few moments; she saw frustration slowly creeping into his expression. Naruto let out a sigh, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. Ryūzetsu gulped, when he gently tilted her chin up; she could detect a mischievous glint in his eyes. Naruto bent his head and brushed his lips against hers; Ryūzetsu then closed the distance, pressing their freezing lips against one another's.

They kissed each other passionately for a minute until they had to pull away for air. She entwined her fingers with his and began pulling him down the streets of Kusa; she heard him chuckle but he didn't protest. She took him to her apartment, only releasing his hand when they were inside, the door was shut, and she was sure he wouldn't just disappear if she let go. She took off his jacket and handed it back time; taking off her own jacket and hanging it on the rack beside the door. She blushed and turned to look at him when she heard him whistle.

"My little transvestite is looking good." He teased and blew her a kiss.

"Shut up," she blushed again, failing at keeping an aggravated expression. Ryūzetsu led him to the couch; they sat down with their legs and hips touching. "What're you doing in Kusa?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm a Jonin now." Naruto grinned proudly. "My Genin Squad and I were assigned a mission to bring a business man here." He told her.

"Oh," Ryūzetsu was unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice and expression.

"Well, I wouldn't say assigned," Naruto chuckled. "I demanded that we get this mission. Why? Because I knew you lived in Kusagakure."

"We haven't exactly kept in touch, Naruto." Ryūzetsu sighed and felt her face heating up again.

"I know," Naruto shrugged. "But it's kinda hard to keep in touch with someone if you don't have their address to send letters and such."

"Naruto," she began hesitantly. "Do you remember what you said to me at Hozukijo?"

Naruto smiled, not even having to think about his answer. "I told you that I loved you."

"Right and do you know what I said to you?"

Naruto frowned, he clearly didn't remember because he had been unconscious. Ryūzetsu leaned closer to him, her nose brushed against his and their lips were only inches apart.

"I told you that I loved you too." She whispered and softly pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, cupping her chin with his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers into his spiky golden hair. After a couple minutes of kissing, and Ryūzetsu having to force his tongue out of her mouth, they pulled away.

"Promise me you'll come to Konoha soon?" he asked, lying down on the couch and pulling her on top of him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her body, holding her against him with as much strength as he could use without hurting her.

"I promise." She smiled up at him then rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that in silence for a while; Naruto carelessly played with her hair and she listened to the strong, steady thumping of his heart.

She closed her eyes, feeling utterly content at being in his embrace. Maybe she could be there for him after all. She could make plans to move to Konoha after she resigned from Kusa's ANBU. Could she really do that? After all, she loved being a ninja and helping her village. She would resign and travel all over the world if it meant being with Naruto. He was hers, and she was his.

"Hey Ryū-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Would this be a bad time to tell you I want six kids?"

Oh lord….

* * *

**That is the end of the One-Shot! I hope you enjoyed it! I especially hope you enjoyed it AerisHozuki! :D**

**Now about Requests, I'm always open to Requests. No matter what you want, It's a 97% chance I'll accept it. Unless you want Yuri and Incest, then I'm sorry but you'll have to look elsewhere. If you want a One-Shot about your favorite pairing, just PM me, tell me what you want, I'll give you my suggestions, then I'll write it. Yes, I will even do a CharacterXYour OC XD You'll have to give me some background information about your OC though. Requests are absolutely free and always open :D I'll also put this on my Profile if you ever want to read this Request Info again XD**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked it, tell me what you liked about! If you disliked it, tell me what you disliked about it!**

**I hope you liked it AerisHozuki! :D **


End file.
